Chris Redfield Secret Mission
by aint' no ghostmctavish
Summary: Chris Redfield, who is Chris Redfield, is sent on a mission to defeat a group of evil terrorists who intend to sell biowaepons to bioterroists and destroy America.


**Chris Redfields Secret Mission**

It was some time between part 4 and 5 and bioterorists had bught evul virus weaopon! But they didn't knew chris redfield knew it and the bcaa seend him to eliminit the emenies. Chris redfield drove in his car and then a police officer stopped him and said "I have to arrest you this car is stolen!"

But chris redflied said "Now this car isn't stolen and bhtw you are bioterrorits!" and then he punched the officer and his head was missing and there was blood everywhere and brains and bone and then cris redliefd was driving around some more until he saw a big truck in front of evil terrorists base so he drive to the car and made backflip into the air and he landed in the base but he crushed some trerrostis but it was okay because they were evul and then there was blood

everywhere and they were reduceed to a bloody mess and were dead.

Crhsi Refdlied jumped out of his car and was surrounded by evil terrorists.

"We will never surrender said terrorists"

"Then I have no opiotn but to kill you until you dead" said chris redfield and then he punched the evil terrorists until they were dead

But his mission wasn't over not yet and he got into their laboratory but was attacked by giant black evil crap! The monster attacked him with his claws but chris redfield shot him in the face but his bullets bounced off of monster skin!

"It seems that piostol not strong enough but I am!" shouted chris redfield and he punched the crab and the crab was dead.

"Now I have to stop terrorists" said chris redfield and went to next room were was full of therostis!

"FREEZE!" yelled Chris refdield and shot at terrorists and the rertrorsris were dead! But not one of them and he had a gatlign gun and shot at chris redfield and hit him!

"I not dead just hit by minigun" said chris redfield and then he puncherd evil gatling terrorist but terrorists laughed!

"You big so I need big punch" said chris redfield and then he screamed "**CHRIS REDFIELD POWER PUNCH!1**" and he punched the terrorist and the terrorist was dead and his head was missing and there was hole in his chest!

"Now it's time to accomplish my mission and defeat my enemies!" said chris redfield so he went into another room and found evil scientists working on ugly black worm thing!

"You better not experiment on monster or I have to arrest you" said chris redfield to scientists and he hoped that they would stop it and surrender but scientist said "No we never surrender Ourbororros attack!" and then the ugly worm thing atack chris redfield and punched him in face and chris redfield was punched to floor! But he stood up and punched monster but monster didn't care and chris redfield figured out that propably flamethrower could cill it but there was no flametrhwoer so chris redfield picked up a can of gasoline and set himself on fire "Now I will kill you monster!" said chris redfield and punched the monster and the monster was on flames and it was dead because chris redfield killed it with his punch!

"No please don't kill us!" said the scientist and chris redfield said "Now I wont kill you because I'm not evul like you" he said and went to the next room but killed scientists anyway but it was okay because they attacked him with pistol and btw they were pedofile-nazis so it was okay.

Suddenly evil lizard monster sneaked up on him so chris redfield had to punch it but it was no problem and monster was dead! But there were other lizard monster but chris redfield killed them with bare hands!

CHcris redfield went to other room but the terrorists were fleeing with cars so chris redfield had to take cars too to catch them! But his car wasn't fast enough to catch so he went out of the car and punched big truck to block street and there was a big explosion and terrorists were trapped and went out of car and surrendered!

Now everyone happy and the bsaa and the police had cathecd terrorists and said "Chris redfield you saved world we thank you!" but chris redfield said unobstructive "I did what had to be done to defeat the enemies and save america and the american dream from evil terrorists! But evil isn't over because everday people drive cars and polute the air so we have to stop destructing the environment and save the rainforest so or children and children children and children children

children will live In world worht living in!"

And everyone cried and then pollution was stopped and everyone happy!

END


End file.
